


Game Night

by EllieVille



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieVille/pseuds/EllieVille
Summary: After a late night of gaming together, Yamada invites Yuto to stay over. Which leads to some other things...





	Game Night

You could hear the noises of video games playing on a television screen from the room. The room itself wasn't well lit. The only light entering the room was through a crack between the curtains. The technicolour lights from the television illuminated the faces of two young men, not older than 25. "Not there! To your left!" "I know already, stop shouting" "I'm not- woah! That came out of nowhere!" The two voices carried on a seemingly endless cycle of shouts of surprise, warning and bickering. That is until the screen displayed the words: GAME OVER "Ah, we were so close!" "I know! If only we didn't use that potion earlier. We could have won." One of them looks to the digital clock set on a table in the room. "It's 2am already. Guess I better leave" "It's too late. You can stay" "Hmm." "Come on. Help me clean this up so we can sleep" "Thanks Yama." Says Yuto with a smile as he moves to help him clean up the beer bottles and the empty bag of chips that they were snacking on earlier. Yamada puts away the consoles and shuts down the devices. He then brings out the extra futon he keeps in his closet and sets in down on the floor. Yuto, now done clearing up, helps him set it up. "You want to have a bath" "I'll take a shower. You go ahead first." "Well then I'm taking a quick shower and then going to bed" Yamada says with a surpressed yawn. He exits the room leaving Yuto to his own devices. With a sigh Yuto gets up and moves to the kitchen. He opens the fridge to take out a water bottle and pours it's contents into a glass before drinking it to quench his thirst. He then returns to the room and plops down onto the futon and grabs his phone with no particular intent as he waits for Yamada to return. After checking a few mails and what not he throws his phone aside. Closing his eyes for a moment, he realizes just how tired he is. He finds himself drifting to sleep only to jolt up at the sound of the creaking bedroom door. Yamada stands in the doorway dressed in his pajamas, his hair wet from the shower. Yuto looks over to Yamada with hazy eyes. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep with your hair wet" "I know that mom." Yamada says emphasizing on the mom part. "Why do you think I have this." He points to the hair dryer in his hand. "You can use the bathroom now. I'll dry my hair here" "Right" Yuto leaves the room and enters the bathroom hearing noise of the hair dryer turning on before closing the door with a click. After a nice warm shower he returns to find Yamada sound asleep in his own bed. His hair, now soft and dry, falling onto his eyes. Yuto can't help but stare at the peaceful sleeping face of Yamada. He really does look beautiful. No. He is beautiful. A thought creeps into Yutos mind. Yuto closes his eyes and shakes his head as if to shake the thought away. But it just creeps right back in. Yuto groans in defeat and runs to check his bag hoping. Hoping to find it. Miraculously he finds the item he's looking for. With a smile he takes it out and returns to Yamada's bedside. Yuto moves in closer to Yamada's face. Yamada's beautiful face that knows of no flaws and performs his deed. He's been waiting ages for a chance like this. With a soft smile he takes a step back and quitely takes a few shots with his camera as memory. As a memory of a night that will forever remain etched in his mind. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the morning Yamada wakes up and gets out of the bed with a groan. He walks to the bathroom with heavy legs. He turns on the tap and cups his hands to splash some water on his face. His eyes land on the mirror. The water falls with a splash on the floor as it slips from his shaky fingers. He stares at the mirror in horror. "NAKAJIMA YUTO!" In the bedroom Yuto wakes with a jolt at the sound of his name. A furious Yamada flames into the room. "You're dead!" Yuto takes one look at Yamada and that's all it takes for him to explodes into a series of hesterical laughter. "AHAHAHAH" "This is not a laughing matter!" Yuto still not recovering from his laughing episode ponits a Yamada's face and claps his hands as he erupts into more laughter. While a fuming Yamada stands in the doorway. The entirity of his face coverd in doodles. "I have work you know!" Yuto finally calms down a bit to say: "Don't worry it'll come off. Come on let me help you" "Oh. No way am Ietting you near me. Mark my words Nakajima Yuto. I'll remember this" With that Yamada stomps off to the bathroom to scrub it off. While Yuto bursts into more laughter as he is now all but a laughing mess on the floor.


End file.
